


touched by an angel (except he's kinda not)

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Series: Shadows on the Water [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By all means, he should let the human die.</p><p>In which Nico is a young demon and Percy is the hunter hired to kill the demons plaguing the local townspeople. Percy just happened to get injured in an attempt to do his job and Nico's not sure whether saving him is a good idea or not. Part of an Angels and Demons AU between Allarica and myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touched by an angel (except he's kinda not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allarica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allarica/gifts).



> This is all Allarica's fault, blame her for everything.

By all means, he should let the human die. The wound was not fatal, technically speaking; it was not deep, it did not piece through to any vital organs, but it was enough that the young man would bleed out before he could get to the nearby town for aid. It was the fool’s own fault for not wearing enough protective armor in a fight against demon forces. Why should Nico have any pity for him? Especially considering the young man would likely try to kill him, had he the strength to hold a sword. 

Nico was a demon. The young man was a demon hunter. Everything pointed to the conclusion that Nico should leave him there and let him bleed out. He should join his companions in their retreat from the scene, before they got to have all the fun with the other humans in the town. Let this idiot suffer the pain of his injury and die knowing he’d failed to kill the demons that he’d been hired to abolish.

So why wasn’t he leaving?

The human was leaning against a boulder, hands covering his stomach to try to staunch the flow of blood from his wound. His chest heaved with sucked in gasps of breath between the occasional hiss of pain. Sea green eyes peeked through long lashes, a grimace of pain causing them to squeeze shut after a few moments. The young man’s lips were parted as he moaned in pain.

Nico couldn’t help noticing how attractive the young man was, even covered in blood and sweat. Of course, being raised among the ranks of the Aphrodisian demons, though he wasn’t one by nature, Nico had picked up some of their habits and characteristics. Given enough time among them, even a child of the Fallen One would pick up on some of their more…carnal traits. Human or not, the hunter was intriguing, good-looking, and he was already making some rather delightful noises. Nico could only imagine what the human would sound like if those noises were those of pleasure, rather than pain.

Maybe he’d spare him. Let the human live this time and toy with him another day. It could be very interesting.

As the human leaned back against the boulder, eyes clenched shut in the attempt to stave off the pain, Nico moved closer, stepping closer and getting on his knees in front of the young man. He slipped between the human’s legs, leaning over him, and bringing one black, clawed hand to the hunter’s bleeding stomach.

"Wha - ?!" The human’s eyes snapped open, going wide as he realized that he’d dropped his guard and let a demon so close to him. He frowned at Nico, breathing heavily, before heaving a sigh, closing his eyes again. "Gonna finish me off, then? Do it."

Nico smirked, a soft laugh escaping his lips. “Finish you off?” he asked, a slight purr in his voice. “We haven’t even started yet.” He brought his other hand to the hunter’s stomach, pulling the human’s hands away from the wound. “We can’t do anything with you like this. You’d bleed out before you got hard.”

The human gave a start, clearly not having expected anything like that from Nico. He opened his eyes again, trying to pull his wrists out of Nico’s hold. “You -  _no_ , you are not doing anything to me!” he declared. “Just kill me!”

"Oh, where’s the fun in that?" Nico asked. He gave a playful pout and leaned in, nose to nose with the human. The other boy - for now that he was this close to him, Nico was certain the human was just barely out of boyhood - smelled faintly of sea salt and it was just another thing Nico found liking about him. "Don’t you know what my brothers and sisters do to humans?"

"Feed off them," the human spat. "Corrupt and taint them, feeding off their energy to make yourselves stronger. Your kind’s been terrorizing the town."

Nico’s lips quirked up in another smile. “Is that what they call it? Terrorizing?” He let go of the hunter’s hands and brought his to the human’s chest, letting his fingers trail down, following the curves of muscle down to the young man’s wound. “Yes, we feed on their energy, but humans  _enjoy_  it. We give them pleasure in exchange for their energy.”

"You  _kill_  us!” The hunter grabbed Nico’s wrist and yanked it away from his wound as he glared up at the demon. Those green eyes were dark with anger, with hatred. “Are you saying humans  _enjoy_ death?”

Nico gave a snort. “If they die, it’s because of their own stupid greed.  _They_  want more pleasure, so we give it. It’s their own fault if they don’t see their own limits.” He was beginning to question why he thought saving this human was worth it. “Would  _you_ enjoy death?”

The human paused, lips tightening into a firm line as he glared at Nico. For a long moment, he was silent and Nico waited. “No,” he answered, finally. “I don’t want to die.”

"Then let me heal you."

It was the human’s turn to give a snort, his disbelief clear. “Demons can’t heal. Only angels can do that.”

"Then it’s a good thing for you that I am the son of a Fallen angel." Nico tugged his wrist out of the human’s grip and brought it back to the wound on the other boy’s abdomen. Shadows curled between his fingers as he ghosted them over the wound. "I am the only demon who  _can_ heal.”

The hunter stared at him. “You’re…the son of Hades?”

"The  _only_  son of Hades.” Nico brought his other hand up and pressed a clawed finger against the human’s lips. “Shut up. I have to concentrate.”

Silence fell between them for a moment as Nico focused his healing powers on the wound. Beneath his fingers, the edges of the wound began to knit together, muscle and skin melding back in place, as though a blade had never split them. For a moment, the human stared down at the wound, surprise in his eyes.

Then the side effects of Nico’s healing powers kicked in and a low moan of pleasure dropped from the human’s lips. Nico smirked, a slight shiver running up his spine at the sound. Oh, yes, the human made some very lovely noises. As the human’s wound healed, Nico was very aware of the effect it had on the other boy, the pleasure his power gave the hunter. By the time the wound had fully knit together, Nico could feel the other boy pressing against his thigh, heard the whine in the human’s throat. 

Nico wasn’t going to give him satisfaction, though. Let the human suffer, after all. He pulled his hand from the hunter’s stomach and moved away from him.

"There," he announced. "All better."

The human groaned and cursed under his breath. “All b-better?” he repeated. There was annoyance in his voice, as though the human couldn’t believe that a demon, a fallen angel, had left him wanting. “Y-you can’t - “

"I can," Nico pointed out. "You said you didn’t want to die. My work here is done." He gave the human a grin, quite pleased with himself for the frustration that colored the hunter’s face. He moved closer again, his smile sly and seductive. "You’ll live tonight. Maybe tomorrow night we’ll meet again."

That said, Nico leaned in and pressed his lips against the other boy’s in a slow, sensual kiss. The human kissed back as though it was instinct, bringing one bloodied hand up to comb through Nico’s black hair. Nico broke the kiss a moment later, leaving the human breathless and still wanting.

“‘Til next time,” he told the human. He moved away again, this time stepping back and willing his wings to appear. Black feathers rose from the outline seemingly tattooed into his back, wings unfolding to their full length. A jump upward and a beat of his wings later, Nico was in the air, ready to fly away to find his companions. Before he left, he called back to the human. “Don’t let any other demon have you before I do.”


End file.
